Kazumi Flips
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to Equestria Girls Flips. No flames and bad reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Maria also known as backflip woman is announcing her retirement from gymnastics. She has been doing flips when she was a kid as a matter of fact. She is going to be the coach for the gymnastics of course. Kazumi Evans is expecting to enter the gymnastics will try to learn from Maria. Let's hope that Kazumi will be joining the gymnastics team.

"Marie, your mom is going to a retirement announcement today at school" said Kazumi.

"I heard about that, Kazumi" said Marie. "My mom was a good gymnast"

"She is, Marie" said Kazumi. "In fact, I will be register for the gymnastics"

"Great, Kazumi" said Marie. "We can see her at the auditorium"

"Have a great day at school, girls" said Kazumi.

After school, Kazumi and the girls enters the auditorium and sees Maria came to the stage.

"Hello, students" said Maria. "Thank you for coming over for my announcement"

The students took their seats.

"After many years to become a gymnast, I am retiring from gymnastics" said Maria.

"That's sad that mom is retiring from gymnastics" said Marie.

"It is, Marie" said Kazumi.

"But I will be the head coach for the gymnastics" said Maria.

"That's good news" said Marie.

"I'm glad that she will be the coach" said Kazumi.

"Thank you everyone and have a great day" said Maria in tears.

After the retirement announcement, Maria, Kazumi and their daughters are going back home from school.

"We are now back home from school" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We sure are, honey" said Kazumi. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Kazumi's daughter. "I went to the retirement party by the way"

"That's great" said Kazumi. "We set it up during school"

"Kazumi, since I am retired, will you succeed me?" Maria asked.

"Yes, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Great, Kazumi" said Maria. "I am now the head coach for the gymnastics"

"Can you teach how to do flips?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure can, Kazumi" said Maria. "You are the leader for my team"

Kazumi now becomes the gymnast and succeed Maria. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Gymnastics Class

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready for her gymnastics class. She will practice doing gymnastics before she can go to Tokyo for the next Olympic games as a matter of fact. She has register for the gymnastics class of course. Maria will teach Kazumi all the gymnast moves by the way. Let's hope that Kazumi can do good on the gymnast moves.

"Good morning, Kazumi" said Maria. "Time to get up now"

"All right, Maria" said Kazumi.

She got up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, Maria" said Kazumi.

"That's great, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, it is your first day for your gymnastics class"

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi.

They went to the car and drives to the gymnastics class.

"Here we are now, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Is that where the gymnast athletes go there?" Kazumi asked.

"They sure do, Kazumi" said Maria.

They went inside and saw several gymnastic members.

"Girls, I like to welcome to your new classmate" said Maria. "Kazumi Evans"

Her students are looking at Kazumi.

"Kazumi, I will make a new leotard for you" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi. "You are nice"

She went to make a new leotard.

"As your teacher is making a new leotard, I will be introduced myself" said Kazumi.

"We never heard about you" said one of the gymnast students.

"I was born in Vancouver, Canada" said Kazumi.

They saw Maria came back with a new leotard.

"Here you go, Kazumi" said Maria. "Your new leotard has been made"

"Thank you, Maria" said Kazumi.

"No problem, Kazumi" said Maria. "Go ahead and take your seat"

She went to take her seat.

"Now students, we are beginning to train before we go to Japan for the next Olympic games" said Maria.

"What are we going to do?" Kazumi asked.

"We are going to practice and learn some gymnast moves" said Maria.

The gymnastics class is a big success for Kazumi. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Small Movie

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to watch a small movie with her classmates. The small movie was made by Kazumi herself as a matter of fact. The students will like Kazumi's small movie of course. She made a small movie at her home in Vancouver, Canada. She was working hard on that small movie. Let's hope that the students will like Kazumi's small movie.

"Time to get up now, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi.

She went to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now, Maria" said Kazumi.

"That is great, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I have a small movie with me"

"I wonder who made that small movie" said Kazumi.

"You made that movie, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Oh, I get it now" said Kazumi.

"Come on now, Kazumi" said Maria. "We don't want to be late for your class"

"I have my clothes on already" said Kazumi.

At the gymnastics class, Kazumi and Maria went inside and saw some gymnast students.

"Good morning, students" said Maria.

"Good morning, Maria" said the gymnast students.

"Today, Kazumi is going to show us a small movie" said Maria.

"I have brought it with me" said Kazumi.

"Where did you shoot that small movie, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"It was in Vancouver, Maria" said Kazumi.

They set up the TV screen and Kazumi puts a disc into the player.

"Lights off, Maria" said Kazumi.

Maria turns off the lights.

"Students, I hope you will like my movie that I made"

She played the movie and they watched it.

"There is me in Vancouver" said Kazumi.

"That is a good one, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I know, Maria" said Kazumi.

Later, after the movie, Kazumi turns off the movie and Maria turn the lights back on.

"What do you think about a movie that I made?" Kazumi asked.

"I do like it, Kazumi" said one of the students.

"I'm glad you like it, students" said Kazumi.

The students like Kazumi's small movie. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Movie Shooting

Kazumi is now done gymnastics school for today and she is getting ready to go back home with Maria. She shows the students a small movie in class as a matter of fact. The students will be going with Kazumi and Maria of course. They will be shooting a movie over there. Let's hope that the students will do good at shooting a movie.

"Class has been dismissed for today, students" said Maria. "Thank you for showing a small movie to us, Kazumi"

"You're welcome, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, the students like that small movie"

"That is nice of them, Kazumi" said Maria. "We can take the students to my house"

"That is a great idea, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Time to go now, students" said Maria.

She took her students to her house and the crew setting up for a movie.

"We are home now" said Maria.

"The crew is here as well" said Kazumi.

"Are they your students, ma'am?" The director asked.

"They sure are, sir" said Maria.

"Can we borrow them to put make up on?" The director asked.

"Sure, you can, sir" said Maria. "Just don't put too much makeup on my students"

"We won't, ma'am" said the director.

He went to take her students to put some make up on them.

"Will a shooting be good for your students?" Kazumi asked.

"I hope so, Kazumi" said Maria.

She saw her students came out with their makeup on.

"They are all ready, ma'am" said the director.

"Thank you for not putting too much makeup on them" said Maria.

"No problem, ma'am" said the director. "Stay away from the set"

Maria and Kazumi step aside before the shooting.

"Are you ready, everyone?" The director asked.

"We sure are, sir" said the cameraman.

"And action!" shout the director.

The shooting for a movie has begun.

"Nice place to visit" said one of her students.

"The weather looks gorgeous" said her other student. "Not a single raindrop here"

The movie shooting a Maria's house is doing good for the students. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Gymnastics Part 1

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready for her first gymnastics. She has been practicing for it as a matter of fact. The gymnastics will be a good one of course. Maria taught Kazumi how to be a gymnast by the way. The event will be held at the Estadio Luna Park in Buenos Aires. Let's hope that Kazumi will do good for the gymnastics.

"Alright, girls" said Maria. "We have a year left before we can go to Japan for the Summer Olympics"

"We sure do, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, this will be my first gymnastics for me"

"Good thing that I teach you how to become one" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi. "You are nice"

"We will be doing good at our event this evening" said Maria. "I also want to be our best behavior"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Alright, then" said Maria. "Let's root for ourselves"

The team are rooting for them and they came out of the locker room.

"That's a lot of people, Maria" said Kazumi.

"The tickets were sold out is why, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Do I look good on my leotard?" Kazumi asked.

"You sure did, Kazumi" said Maria. "Here come our opponents"

They saw their opponents came out of the locker room.

"They are here now" said Kazumi.

"The event is now starting" said Maria.

Later, Kazumi is getting ready to do the balance beam.

"Are you ready to do the balance beam, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"I sure am, Maria" said Kazumi. "I have been practicing for the balance beam"

"Good luck" said Maria.

Kazumi went on top of the balance beam and start balancing herself.

"You can do it, Kazumi" said Maria.

She saw Kazumi doing flips on the balance beam.

"You are doing great" said Maria.

After that, the judges gave Kazumi a perfect ten.

"How did you do?" Maria asked.

"I did good" said Kazumi. "It was tricky, but I did it"

"That's great" said Maria.

Kazumi did a good job on the balance beam. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Gymnastics Part 2

Kazumi Evans has done a good job on the balance beam. She will be doing the uneven bars as a matter of fact. She has been practicing the bars of course. She got a perfect ten for the balance beam by the way. She would get a perfect ten for the uneven bars. Let's hope that Kazumi will do good on the uneven bars.

"How was the balance beam, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"It was good, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I will do good on the uneven bars"

"Did you practice for it, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"I sure did" said Kazumi. "Hopefully I will do good on that"

"You will be next soon" said Maria. "Right now, one of my students are doing it"

"Let's watch" said Kazumi.

They saw one of her students spinning herself and lands on the mat.

"The crowd cheered for her" said Kazumi.

"I saw it, Kazumi" said Maria. "Let's see what the judges will say"

The judges gave one of her students a 9.

"That wasn't so bad for my students" said Maria.

"It isn't" said Kazumi. "I am next now"

"Good luck, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

She went to the uneven bars and grab the bars.

"It is now time for Kazumi Evans to do the uneven bars" said Maria.

"Let's see how well she can do" said one of her students.

They Kazumi spins herself a few times.

"She is doing it" said Maria.

They saw her grabbing another bar.

"She is still spinning" said one of her students.

"That is how uneven bar works" said Maria. "She will be done in a bit"

"Alright, Maria" said one of her students.

They saw Kazumi landed on the lab safely.

"Kazumi did a good job" said one of her students. "Let's see what the judges will say"

They gave Kazumi a perfect ten.

"Another perfect ten for Kazumi" said Maria.

"She is better than us" said one of her students.

The students are congratulating Kazumi for the uneven bars. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Bath

Kazumi Evans is now at Maria's house as she is going ready to have her bath. She had great gymnastics as a matter of fact. She has beat her opponents of course. She already remembers what to do during her bath. She will wash her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Kazumi will have a good bath after her gymnastics event.

"We are home now, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Yes, we are, Kazumi" said Maria. "You did a good job at the gymnastics event"

"I sure did, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I will be doing it again soon"

"Time for your bath now" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Good water for me" said Kazumi.

"Is it warm to you?" Maria asked.

"It is" said Kazumi. "I can see my boobs and my pussy"

"I'll be right back, Kazumi" said Maria. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back now" said Kazumi.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo. Then, she went back to the bathroom and gave them to Kazumi.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi.

"You're welcome" said Maria.

Kazumi is now washing herself. She began washing her body parts including her vagina. Then, she brought out the shampoo and washes her hair. Finally, she got out of the bathtub and dries herself with a towel.

"How was your bath, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"It was good, Maria" said Kazumi.

"That is great, Kazumi" said Maria. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to Kazumi and puts it on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Maria.

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

She brought out her toothbrush and the toothpaste to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"My teeth are clean now" said Kazumi.

They went to bed and Maria turns off the light.

"Good night, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Maria.

They both went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Bath Continues

Kazumi and Maria are still currently. They heard the gymnast team coming over as a matter of fact. Maria will be giving them a bath of course. She will remember what to do during their bath. She will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Maria doesn't want to touch their vaginas by the way. Let's hope that the rest of the gymnast team will be having a good bath.

"Are you still asleep, Maria?" Kazumi asked.

"I still am, Kazumi" said Maria.

They heard the rest of her gymnast team came over to her house from the gymnastics events.

"Wake up, Maria" said Kazumi. "You team are here"

Maria wakes up and came to the living room to see her gymnast team.

"Are you asleep right now, Maria?" One of her students asked.

"Not right now, students" said Maria. "I just wake up to see who it is"

"We just decided to have a bath here, Maria" said one of her students.

"Good idea, students" said Maria. "In fact, I haven't given you students a bath for a while"

"That's alright, Maria" said one of her students.

Maria took her students to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks great, Maria" said one of her students.

"Time to wash you up" said Maria.

She began washing her students. She uses the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Next, she brought the shampoo and washes their hair. Finally, her students got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, students?" Maria asked.

"It was good, Maria" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Maria. "I have some clean clothes with me"

Maria gave her students some clean clothes and they put them on.

"We better go now, Maria" said one of her students. "It was nice to have a bath here"

"Alright, students" said Maria. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye, Maria" said one of her students.

The students are now heading home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Special Olympics Tryout

Kazumi Evans and Maria are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put the toothbrush away. They will be doing a tryout for the Special Olympics as a matter of fact. They have never been to the Special Olympics of course. Let's hope that Kazumi will do good on the tryout.

"Morning, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Good morning, Kazumi" said Maria. "Get a cereal right now"

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

"I have a lot of cereals here, Kazumi" said Maria.

"That is great, Maria" said Kazumi.

She brought out Luna Pops and puts it and the milk on the bowl.

"I didn't know you were the singing voice of Princess Luna" said Maria.

"Just one episode" said Kazumi. "The cereal looks delicious"

"I hope you liked it, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I know you have some cereals for your kids" said Maria.

"They usually eat Luna Pops and Rainbow Drops" said Kazumi.

After breakfast, Maria and Kazumi are getting ready to leave.

"Time to go now, Kazumi" said Maria. "We don't want to be late for the special Olympics tryout"

At the gymnastics class, Kazumi is about to begin her tryouts.

"Are you ready for the Special Olympics tryout, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"I sure am, Maria" said Kazumi.

"The Special Olympics is the one who has autism" said Maria.

She brought out the balance beam and Kazumi climbed up of it.

"What is she doing, ma'am?" One of her students asked.

"We are about to do tryouts for the Special Olympics" said Maria.

"I get it know" said one of her students.

"Now you will remember" said Maria. "We can do this"

"Kazumi is good at the balance beam" said one of her students.

"I know" said Maria.

They saw Kazumi did a good job on the balance beam.

"Well done, Kazumi" said Maria. "That was a hard game"

The other students are doing the tryouts as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Opening Ceremony

Kazumi Evans and the rest of the gymnast team are now at the stadium. They are getting ready to see the opening ceremony as a matter of fact. They are here for the Special Olympics of course. There will be fireworks during the ceremony by the way. The games will begin once the Olympic torch has been lit up the cauldron. Let's hope that the opening ceremony will be a good one.

"Tonight, we are having an opening ceremony, Kazumi" said Maria.

"We sure do, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, we will be having a good ceremony today"

"We have been practicing for the Special Olympics" said one of her students.

"We will also win some medals during the event" said Kazumi.

"We have to hurry now, students" said Maria. "The opening ceremony is about to start"

Kazumi and the rest of the gymnast team went to watch the opening ceremony for the Special Olympics.

"The ceremony is starting now" said Maria.

They saw the fireworks going off.

"That is a lot of fireworks" said Kazumi.

"Everyone is here to see the ceremony as well" said one of her students.

"Here comes the Olympic torch now" said Kazumi.

They saw the Olympic torch enters the stadium.

"It is nice for someone holding the torch" said Maria.

"I see the cauldron" said Kazumi.

"They will light up the cauldron when the Special Olympics begins" said one of her students.

"It is almost time now" said Kazumi. "I see some more fireworks"

They saw the kids getting ready to light up the cauldron.

"The kids are about to light up the torch" said Maria.

"They are going to be careful with it" said Kazumi.

The kids light up the cauldron and the Special Olympics has begun.

"They did it" said one of her students. "They light up the cauldron"

"They did carefully" said Kazumi. "Good thing that they didn't get burned"

"It nice for them to light up the torch" said one of the students.

The opening ceremony for the Special Olympics has come to an end. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. First Event

Kazumi and her team are now getting ready for their first event. The first event will be gymnastics as a matter of fact. They have been practicing before the special Olympics of course. They already saw the opening ceremony by the way. They will try to do good on their first event. Let's hope that the first event will do well for Kazumi and her team.

"The special Olympics are now underway" said Maria.

"Yes, it is" said Kazumi. "In fact, we will be having our first event"

"What is our first event?" One of her students asked.

"We are doing gymnastics" said Maria.

"We can do good" said one of her classmates.

"I hope so" said Kazumi. "We have been practicing last week"

"We better go, team" said Maria. "The event is about to start"

Kazumi and her team went to the first event.

"Here we are now, team" said Maria.

"I can see all the gymnast team here" said one of her students.

"They are coming from other countries" said Kazumi.

"I didn't know that, Kazumi" said one of her classmates.

"Our first part of the gymnastics will be the balance beam" said Maria.

"We know how to do that" said one of her students.

"Kazumi will be going first" said Maria.

Kazumi got up on the balance beam.

"Remember to stay balanced" said Maria.

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

"What is Kazumi doing on the balance beam?" One of her students asked.

"She is trying to balance herself" said Maria.

"That is good" said one of her students. "I hope she doesn't fall"

"I hope not, students" said Maria.

"Kazumi is doing good" said one of her students.

Later, Kazumi finished with the balance beam.

"How did I do?" Kazumi asked.

"You did good" said Maria. "You are in the lead right now"

"The judge gave me a perfect ten" said Kazumi.

"That is good" said Maria. "One of my students is next"

"Let's see how she does" said Kazumi.

The team are doing on their first event. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Gymnastics Practice

Kazumi Evans is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be having some gymnastics practice as a matter of fact. She did a good job on the first event of course. Let's hope that Kazumi will practice some gymnasts with her students.

"Morning, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Good morning, Kazumi" said Maria. "I hope you had a good night sleep"

"I sure did" said Kazumi. "In fact, I have gone to sleep everyday"

"I am making waffles for breakfast" said Maria.

"I will call out the kids" said Kazumi.

"Good idea" said Maria.

"Breakfast is ready, kids" said Kazumi.

"We'll be right there, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

Their kids went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Marie asked.

"We are having waffles" said Maria.

"I like having waffles" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Same here" said Marie.

"Let's eat" said Kazumi.

After breakfast, Kazumi and Maria are getting ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go, Kazumi?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I am" said Kazumi.

"Let's go" said Maria.

At the gymnastics class, Maria and Kazumi went inside.

"Welcome, students" said Maria. "Hope you enjoyed the first event last night"

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Today, we are about to do some gymnastics practice" said Maria.

"That is good" said one of her students.

"What should I do today?" Kazumi asked.

"You can do some uneven bars" said Maria.

"How can I do that?" Kazumi asked.

"You just have a hold that bar" said Maria.

"After that, you can spin yourself for a few seconds" said one of her students.

"I can try that" said Kazumi.

She spins around for a few seconds. Then, she landed on the mat.

"How did I do?" Kazumi asked.

"You did good" said Maria. "My students are about to do the uneven bars"

"It takes a lot of practice" said Kazumi. "Hopefully that they can do good"

The students are doing good on their gymnastics practice. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Second Gymnastics

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to have another gymnastics event. She has done the first event with her team as a matter of fact. They have been practicing for the next event of course. Kazumi have done the uneven bars by the way. She can try to do good on the next event. Let's hope that Kazumi and her team will do good on their next event.

"Did you practice for the next event?" Maria asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Kazumi. "In fact, we have been practicing for the next event"

"That is good" said Maria. "My team have done the uneven bars"

"I hope that we can do good on the next event" said Kazumi.

"I hope so too" said Maria. "The event is about to start now"

Maria and her gymnastics team came out of the locker room.

"Here we are now, team" said Maria.

"That is a lot of people here" said one of her students.

"They are here for the event" said Maria.

"Here come our opponents now" said Kazumi.

They saw their opponents came out of their locker room.

"We are about to do the uneven bar" said Maria.

"I am about to go first" said Kazumi.

"Be careful now" said Maria.

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

She grabbed the bar as she prepares to spin.

"Remember what to do, Kazumi" said Maria.

Kazumi spins around as she begins.

"Look how she goes" said one of her students.

"I am using her using two bars" said Maria.

"I hope that she doesn't fall or making a mistake" said one of her students.

"I hope not" said Maria. "She already put some tape on her hands"

"That is good" said one of her students.

A little later, Kazumi have landed on the mat.

"That was good, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Thanks" said Kazumi. "I didn't fall at all"

"You could've lost this one" said one of her students. "I'm about to go next"

"Be careful now" said Kazumi.

One of her students is now using the uneven bar. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Kazumi Wins

Kazumi Evans have done a good job on her second gymnastics event. The winner will be announced as a matter of fact. Her opponents are doing the uneven bars of course. Her team is currently in the lead by the way. She will be winning today's event. She has done the balance beam and the vault. Let's hope that Kazumi will win the gymnastics.

"You did a good job today, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I have been practicing before the event"

"You did good at the uneven bar earlier" said one of her students.

"I have got a perfect 10" said Kazumi.

"That is good, Kazumi" said Maria. "Let's watch our opponents doing the balance beam"

Kazumi and her team are watching their opponents doing the balance beam.

"Hopefully she doesn't fall" said one of her students.

They saw that their opponent did not fall on the balance beam.

"That was a close one" said Maria.

"All but one judge gave it a 10" said Kazumi.

"How come?" One of her students.

"One of the judges gave it a 9" said Kazumi.

"She was so close" said Maria.

"The award ceremony is about to start" said one of her students.

"The winner of this gymnastics event is" said the P.A.

"Better be Kazumi" said one of her students.

They heard Kazumi have won the gymnastics.

"You did it" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Anytime" said Maria. "Better get your gold medal"

Kazumi have her gold medal around her neck.

"Since she is from Canada, they are about to play her national anthem" said one of her students.

"And now, would you stand up and remove your hats as we are about to play the national anthem" said the P.A.

Everyone got up and remove their hats and the national anthem for Canada plays.

"Good to see her winning her gold medal, students" said Maria.

"I know" said one of her students. "Here she comes now"

Maria and her students congratulate Kazumi for winning that medal. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Victory Party

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to leave. She has just recently won a gymnastics event as a matter of fact. Her team saw her winning the gold medal of course. She will be going with Maria by the way. The victory party for Kazumi will be held at Maria's house. Let's hope that the victory party for Kazumi will be a good party.

"That was a good event, Kazumi" said Maria.

"It sure was, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I have recently won the gold medal"

"It was nice to see our team winning the event" said Maria.

"I know that" said Kazumi. "I have been practicing hard for the event"

"I know you were" said Maria. "We better get going"

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi. "Where are the rest of the team anyway?"

"There are at my house" said Maria. "This is a surprise"

"What kind of surprise?" Kazumi asked.

"I can't tell you yet" said Maria.

At Maria's house, Kazumi and Maria have arrived there.

"We are here now, Kazumi" said Maria. "Home sweet home"

"Can I open the door yet?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure, Kazumi" said Maria.

Kazumi opens the door and turned on the lights. Then, her team came out and Kazumi was shocked.

"Surprise!" shout her team.

"Is this for me?" Kazumi asked.

"It sure is" said one of her students. "This is a victory party"

"Thanks" said Kazumi.

"Anytime, Kazumi" said one of her students.

"Who made that cake?" Kazumi asked.

"We brought them from the bakery" said one of her students.

"That looks delicious" said Kazumi.

"I know, Kazumi" said one of her students.

"What do you think about the party?" Maria asked.

"It looks good, Maria" said Kazumi.

"They have been decorating when we were going home from the gymnastics event" said Maria.

"We set it up as hard as we can" said one of her students.

"This is a good party" said Kazumi.

"I'm glad you like the party, Kazumi" said Maria.

Kazumi and her team have enjoyed her victory party at home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Last Chapter

Kazumi Evans is now getting ready to have a bath with her teammate. They had a good victory party as a matter of fact. Kazumi have won a gold medal of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Kazumi and her teammate will enjoy their bath.

"Time for a bath now, team" said Kazumi.

"Okay, Kazumi" said one of her students.

Kazumi and her teammate went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Kazumi" said one of her students.

"It sure was, girls" said Kazumi. "In fact, we had a good victory party"

"It was nice of you getting that gold medal" said one of her students.

"It is my first gold medal, girls" said Kazumi.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" One of her students asked.

"I sure do, girls" said Kazumi.

"That is nice of you, Kazumi" said one of her students. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"I know that" said Kazumi. "Time to get clean now"

Kazumi and her teammate are about to get clean. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Good bath, Kazumi" said one of her students.

"Yes, it was, girls" said Kazumi. "Did you like your bath?"

"We sure did, Kazumi" said one of her students.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Kazumi.

She gave the pajamas to her teammate and they put them on.

"Are we looking good in our pajamas?" One of her students asked.

"Yes, you are, girls" said Kazumi. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

After they brush their teeth, Kazumi and her teammate went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, team" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said one of her students.

Kazumi and her teammate are now fast asleep. I hope you enjoyed this gymnastics story. The end.


End file.
